The present invention relates to the field of escape signs during fire and emergency situations, and more particularly relates to a kind of self luminous sign.
In the prior art, night-glowing signs are usually made by mixing and blending luminous powder into printing/spraying inks/paints, and then printing/spraying the required night glow logo on an ordinary baseboard. Alternatively, a luminous film or a luminous board is used as the baseboard, and the required logo is printed thereon. These are the relatively more common ways of making a luminous sign in the market. Since the luminous powder can emit a more gentle light by converting the lights being absorbed, a night-glowing sign can continue to illuminate in the dark or in case of emergency without relying on electricity to indicate an escape direction.
However, luminous powder is characterized by emitting highly bright light at the initial stage after absorbing lights, but the brightness reduces in a rapid speed, after a few minutes, brightness will be reduced down to a low level and from where the brightness continues to further reduce gradually. A luminous layer of an ordinary night-glowing sign is only about 100-500 um, wherein an amount of luminous powder is insufficient, and the stored energy is less. The sign is not bright enough in 10 minutes, 30 minutes or 60 minutes after an emergency situation. In order to illuminate with sufficient brightness, an ordinary night-glowing sign has to be coated with a thicker luminous layer, thereby increasing the production costs significantly. When the thickness is increased to 500 urn, the brightness of the sign reaches an upper limit and cannot be continued to increase significantly.